


Well, Fuck.

by KnavidDave



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Could be McGenji or McHanzo if you squint, Gen, Threatening a toddler is mentioned in here briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: A very short Jesse drabble/character study about how Jesse feels regarding Hanzo joining Overwatch.





	Well, Fuck.

Jesse McCree has done a lot of bad shit in his day. Left his mother behind to her drug habits and her abusive boyfriend so he could go join the gang that’d introduced her to both. Aimed a gun at more than one innocent for even daring to look at him. He’d helped move drugs, move money, and sometimes he’d even helped move people. Hell before he’d even reached 15 he’d held the barrel of his favorite six shooter against the head of a toddler for a heist. It’s shit he ain’t proud of but at least he can admit and face it.

Which is why he can’t understand why the hell Genji wants him to trust the man who tried to kill him. Jesse’s not there to judge, but he is there to protect and fuck if Genji don’t need some protection from his own dumbass ideas. He can ‘forgive’ Hanzo all he wants but that doesn’t mean Jesse has to. Or has to be nice in the middle of the night when the archer’s taking up all the room in the damn kitchen. Genji’s asleep, it’s the perfect time to remind Hanzo that redemption is fucking earned. He was not prepared for his heart to ache at the way Hanzo just nodded and said ‘I know’ quietly- as if he didn’t think it was ever achievable. 

Well..fuck.


End file.
